In Addition to St Vin's: Magic's Story
by Cards
Summary: Sex. I love sex. I want sex. Right now. More. Gotta get it. My parents hoped I would hear calling and become a nun. All they really wanted was to get rid of me."


"Adriana Maria Garcia!" A heavily accented voice echoed around a plain white bed room, the white walls only decoration being a picture of Mary and one of Jesus.  
  
"Mama!" A Hispanic girl moaned, turning over in her bed as she clutching the white sheets to herself and shielding her eyes as her mother opened the blinds.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"I don't remember." Adriana said blurrily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't remember! You hear that?" She asked, as if imploring God to drop down and answer her. "She doesn't remember where she was until all hours of the night. Doesn't know! And me her poor suffering madre sitting at home not knowing where her bebé is! ¡Y ella no recuerda!"  
  
"Mama I think God has more important things to worry about then the fact I don't know where I was last night."  
  
"Adriana Maria Garcia! If your abuela could hear the way you talk." Her mother stopped on the rampage for a few seconds to let the words sink in. "And you missed Church! How could you of all people miss Church?"  
  
"Mama! I'll go to confessional later."  
  
"You most certainly will!"  
  
"Mama I know I-"  
  
"You know this but ¿No sabe usted dónde estaba usted anoche?"  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Adriana said exasperated. "It isn't that big of a deal!"  
  
"Adriana!" Her mother snapped crossing herself.  
  
"Mama! Stop yelling, all I want is some Advil, I have a really bad headache."  
  
"Were you drinking last night?"  
  
"There may have been drinking. I don't remember!"  
  
"Did you have sex under this roof again? ¡Si usted lo hizo está en tanto señorita de problema!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"I keep on telling you Adriana No man will buy the cow if he can have the milk for free."  
  
"Mama, cows have nothing to do with sex. And even if they did, maybe I'm not looking for a buyer!"  
  
Adriana's mother stormed out muttering something in Spanish that sounded like "hija de Ungrateful" Slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Qué yo he hecho para tal hija? ¿Por qué Mí? ¿Qué hice yo? Doy su alimento, el refugio, un hogar amoroso, yo levanto su pozo. ¿Yo nos traigo todo a América y qué yo obtengo? Todo su defecto!"  
  
Adriana listened to her Mother argue with her self, altering between Spanish and English as she got ready to leave. She pulled on a pair of tight jeans on and a flowing red shirt with a plunging neckline.  
  
"¡Mirela, una vergüenza!" Her Mother hissed as she passed her heels clicking on the floor.  
  
"Vergüenza" Adriana muttered. "I am no disgrace."  
  
"¡Su su defecto, siempre permitirla hacer lo que ella quiso cuando ella era joven!" Adriana heard as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Why don't they just get a divorce, oh yeah because divorce is wrong!" She muttered imitating her mother as she walked down the streets of the east village imaging how her Mother dealt with the strange neighbors. She had no problem with it. One of her best friends was gay. Her mother had a heart attack when she saw him kissing his boy toy, then wrapping an arm around both Adriana and his guy.  
  
That night she had received a lecture on how shocked the people in Mexico would be if they saw her with a boy like "that". The memories of Mexico were vague to her and the only thing she really remembered was her abuela who would tell her about the world that she had come from. The glory of the Aztecs and the delicious taste of tortilla patties, that and the feeling of love. How could her mother think people would hate Greg for the simple fact he had a sweet heart who was male. There was no importance to that in memory of the feeling of love that had surrounded her.  
  
"Bless me father for I have sinned." Adriana whispered at the confessional where she had shown up as she wandered. "It has been one day since my last confession."  
  
"Go on child I am listening."  
  
"I have slept with a man I am not married to, lied to my mother, and said the name of the lord in vain."  
  
"Ten hail Mary's." The priest said. "Has it only been a day Adriana?"  
  
"Yes Father, my mother dragged my down hear yesterday to confess." Adriana smiled.  
  
"God bless you my child."  
  
Adriana stepped out quickly and blinked at the light.  
  
"Magic, looking good Chika!" A guy smiled at her. "Party tonight, you up for it?"  
  
"Of course I am." Adriana smiled back and stepped next to him, he grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her. "When does the party start?"  
  
"Right now baby." The guy said pulling her along. "My apartment is right this way."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Adriana smiled.  
  
"Nothing baby." As the two entered the dingy apartment Magic looked around a the beer cans and pizza boxes, she looked around for dangers and the sorts. Seeing nothing she smiled and moved to capture the boys' lips in her own, their tongues dancing a dance that was forbidden to religion, but passion has not place in Religion.  
  
Adriana went from the guys house to the party, taking another boy home with her.  
  
"You're sure your mother won't catch us?"  
  
"She goes to midnight mass." Adriana said, "come on!" She smiled "It'll be fuun!" Of course she wasn't sure. Every time she was sure of something it changed, life at home changed, America changed, the only constant was sex. Wonderful sex.  
  
"ADRIANA!" She heard her shocked mother yell. "How could you?"  
  
"Mama! I haven't even done anything!"  
  
"But you were going to!" As Adriana looked up she saw her mother, her slim petete birdlike mother tossing out what she thought was the school quarterback. And tossing him out quite effectively.  
  
"Adriana Maria Garcia!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"This is it! One of the Nuns was telling me about this place. This is the final STRAW!"  
  
"What place?"  
  
"Saint Vincent's."  
  
"Mama! That is a place for Criminals!"  
  
"I only hope it isn't too late for you."  
  
The next day Adriana found herself in confessional having her soul cleansed and then in the Car to a Catholic school. "Perra" She muttered to her mother.  
  
"This is for your own good, Who knows! One day you might find your calling if you are in a good place!"  
  
"And Mama" She said the word scornfully "what is my supposed calling?"  
  
"To be a woman of god."  
  
"Mama"  
  
"Adriana! We raised you so well! Your father and I!"  
  
"Mama, my father was a bastard."  
  
"You just hated him."  
  
"Mama kindly shove it."  
  
"Shove it? I most certainly will not! Just because your Abeulo believed you silly stories."  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Your papa was too good of a man to do what you said he did."  
  
"No he wasn't a good man mama! And I'd never be a nun."  
  
"Adriana, you have no other choice, no man would want one so used as you."  
  
"Madre, lo Empuja"  
  
"Adriana!"  
  
"Mother, men do want used. Here they call it experience."  
  
"To hear such words out of my daughters mouth!"  
  
"Fuck you mom." Adriana snapped as she walked out of the car.  
  
"God Bless you!" Adriana flipped her the Bird.  
  
Translations: ¿ "Qué yo he hecho para tal hija? ¿Por qué Mí? ¿Qué hice yo? Doy su alimento, el refugio, un hogar amoroso, yo levanto su pozo. ¿Yo nos traigo todo a América y qué yo obtengo? Todo su defecto!"  
  
"What have I done for such a daughter? Why Me? What did I do? I give her food, shelter, a loving home, I raise her well. I bring us all to America and what do I get? All your fault!"  
  
¡Mirela, una vergüenza! Look at her, a disgrace!  
  
hija de Ungrateful: Ungrateful daughter  
  
¡Si usted lo hizo está en tanto señorita de problema!": If you are you are in serious trouble young lady!  
  
¿No sabe usted dónde estaba usted anoche: You know that but not where you were?  
  
Abuela: Grandmother  
  
¡Y ella no recuerda!": You don't remember!  
  
Madre: Mother  
  
¡Su su defecto, siempre permitirla hacer lo que ella quiso cuando ella era joven!: Its your fault always letting her do what she wanted when she was young!  
  
madre, lo Empuja: Mother, Shove it  
  
Author's Notes: Done in response to Polecat's suggestion we write about what happened to get our characters in to Saint Vincent's. And while writing I decided to look up who Saint Vincent was. He was a preist in the 1600's and became a slave. He later escaped and became passionate about Charity. I wonder if Poley meant to do this. hmm. Any way Pweese other people do there's! I don't want to be the only one! Hey Poley want me to do Bumlets as well?  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all! 


End file.
